Riku learns to skate
by Katchi
Summary: [oneshot] Sora and Kairi invite Namine and Riku to go ice skating, problem Riku can't skate so Namine's determined to help him.


**Disclaimer- I don't own kingdom hearts… sigh…**

**Title- Riku learns to skate**

**Namiku oneshot**

The class room was silent as the class took an exam. As usual Namine went through the test as if it wasn't a big deal and stared out the window to see the wintry scenery of Twilight town. It finally stop snowing she thought as she looked over at Riku who was tapping his pencil as he notice her quick glare and smiled. She smiled back with a blush on her face.

"Eyes on your own paper", the teacher said noticing the two.

"S-Sorry", Namine said facing forward. After a few minutes the bell rang and a bunch of students just rushed out of the class. Riku waited for Namine at the door.

"The test was easy right", she said giving Riku a smile.

"Yeah it was a piece of cake", he smiled, "come lets wait for Sora and Kairi at the front of the school", he said grabbing hold of her hand.

As the two waited in the frigid entrance they finally caught sight of there two friends.

"It's about time you two showed up me and Namine are freezing out here", he said giving her a quick glance, to see her small body shivering.

"Sorry, let's go to my house since it's the closest", Sora said.

"Okay let's go", Riku said still holding on to Namine's small and cold hands. The four friends walked to Sora's house. As they entered his house they were greeted by his mother.

"You guys most be cold I'll make you some tea".

"Thank you Mrs. Hikari", they said as they took off there shoes and went up to Sora's room.

"Wow it's cold" Kairi said grabbing hold of Sora's warm body. Sora leaned in and began to kiss her.

Namine, who was sitting between Riku's legs, gave him a quick look of disgust and looked at them again.

"Um… hello we're still here", Riku said annoyed.

They broke apart and blushed as there friends just rolled there eyes. "Well you guys could feel free and do the same", Sora said giving an evil grin.

"W-well we don't like doing those types of things in front of other people", Namine said blushing.

"You guys need to have more fun you know", Sora said.

"I have an idea let's go ice skating", Kairi said.

"That's a great idea", Namine and Sora said at the same time. Namine smiled at Riku but noticed that he gave her one of those fake smiles he gives when he's not comfortable with something.

As the friends talked and had there usual fun Riku looked at his watch and noticed the time. "Well it's about we go Namine your uncle will kill me if I bring you home late".

"Okay" she said then looking at Sora and Kairi she asked, "when we go to the ice rink"?

"Um… what about Sunday we kind of have plans tomorrow", Sora said.

"That's fine", Namine said.

Riku grabbed her hand and they left.

"Sora what plans do we have tomorrow"? Kairi asked.

"None, I just think they need some time for themselves", Sora explained.

"That's so sweet Sora", Kairi said.

"Speaking of time for themselves…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku and Namine walked silently along the dark streets of twilight town.

"Riku… what's wrong?" Namine asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked pretending not to know what he was talking about.

"You gave me that smile," she said as she stopped walking.

Now he was really confused, "what smile", he said now stopping.

"That one you give when you don't want to do something".

"It's not that I don't want to go ice skating it's more like… I don't know how to skate", he said in a low tone.

"What I didn't hear you", Namine said.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SKATE", he yelled red in embarrassment.

Namine was almost in shock. This is the boy how could beat down four guys by himself, the guy who can pick her up even when feels tired, the guy who is the most athletic person she knows.

"You don't know how to skate", she said giggling.

"It's not funny", he said bitterly.

"Don't worry I'll teach you the whole day tomorrow okay".

"No", he said crossing his arms "ice skating is for girls and boys like Roxas".

"Don't be stubborn Riku I'm teaching you", Namine yelled, "it's about time you let me teach you something".

"But-

Namine cut him off with a quick kiss.

"That'll be the last one if you don't let me teach you", she said smiling.

"That's no fair", he said leaning in for another kiss.

She stopped him by placing her hand over her mouth, "I don't think so", she giggled.

"Fine I'll let you teach me but if I see anyone I recognize there we're leaving".

"Okay", she said victoriously allowing Riku to give her a kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Riku wake up Namine's here waiting for you", his father called.

Riku reached his kitchen where he saw an overexcited Namine look at him and giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked.

She pointed at his messy white hair. "Now I know what you look like when you wake up", she said staring at the bummed up looking Riku. He rolled his eyes and headed for his stairs and Namine followed behind.

She sat on his bed and waited for him to get ready.

"Are you going to watch me undress"? He asked.

"Yeah I even brought my camera", she said smiling. She got up and turned her face as he got dressed. When Riku was done he let her know by putting his arms around her waist and placing her softly on his bed.

"How about we stay here today", he said placing a kiss on her forehead,

Namine didn't answer at first as she was placed under his spell but she snapped out of it as she realized what he was trying to do.

"I see what you are trying to do, your trying to get around me so that you don't go ice skating. We're go now she", said and Riku obeyed without hesitation.

As they reached the ice rink Riku sighed and looked over at Namine who instantly pulled him towards the ice.

"Okay Riku we have the whole day today for you to learn, before Sora and Kairi come tomorrow", Namine said.

Namine slid into the rink and turned around to face Riku who had a smile on his face.

"I have to admit Namine that was a nice turn".

"Okay you try", she said. Riku slid into the rink as well and even though he successfully entered it without falling he still was a bit shaky. She grabbed his hand and began to guide him as they skated. Riku tipped to the side at times but was always encouraged with her smile and her sweet voice influentially telling him to balance. There was a silence between them as she taught him how to skate, even though he groaned whenever he stumbled by the end he was the one who guided her. She smiled at the sight of his face, he wore his usual expression but she could tell that he was enjoying himself.

"Riku you want to take a break?" She asked.

"Okay" he said smiling. Riku sat on a bench looking around when he noticed Namine was gone.

"Were you looking for me"? She asked with a smile.

"Yeah", he said giving her a light kiss.

"Here I brought you some hot coco, it's really hot".

"Thanks Namine", he said smiling at her.

They both took a sip of there drinks as they gave off a comfortable silence. Riku slid his hands into Namine's placed his head on her forehead. "Did you know I love you", he said knowing the answer.

"Of course", she answered leaning her head on his shoulders, "I love you too".

Riku looked at Namine and noticed how tired she looked. "Do you want to go home"? He asked.

She snapped her head up and looked at him, "no we're having a great time and-

"Don't worry lets go to my house", he said standing up. She nodded and followed behind.

They reached his house and entered his room. Namine fell to his bed and looked at him.

"Its okay", he said "just take a quick nap". Namine nodded and instantly fell asleep.

Riku smiled at her angelic form resting on his bed, _well she will never find out that I knew how to ice skate he thought. _He laid next to her getting ready to sleep as well. _The expression on her face when she thought she taught me how to skate was enough for me to feel happy._

_As long as she's happy, I'm happy_ he thought as he drifted to sleep with her in his arms…

**Katchi- there's another oneshot enjoy**


End file.
